1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety application of gas, and more particularly to a shock switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many places like Taiwan located at a connection region of the Pacific plate and Eurasia plates, such that Taiwan is one of the regions where earthquakes occur frequently. Earthquakes usually cause fire because of gas leakage that takes human lives and causes property damage. Although we are taught to turn off power and gas, most people are attempting to escape, and there is no time to turn off power and gas prior to escape. That is why earthquakes always take a huge damage.